A generic longitudinal adjuster as well as a generic vehicle seat are disclosed in DE 20 2006 005 525 U1. The vehicle seat comprises in this case a seat part which is able to be connected by means of front feet and rear feet to two seat rail pairs of a longitudinal adjuster. Each of the seat rail pairs comprises one respective lower rail connected to the vehicle structure as well as one respective upper rail displaceably guided in the lower rail. Each of said feet comprises a lock which is able to be locked to one respective locking pin attached to the upper rail. By locking the locks by means of the locking pins, the seat part is able to be connected to the rail pair.
Each locking pin is fastened by means of a retaining clamp to the upper rail. The locking pin in this case is welded to the retaining clamp and the retaining clamp is screwed to the upper rail. Forces occurring in the event of a crash are then introduced from the seat part via the upper rails and the lower rails into the vehicle structure.
A generic vehicle seat having a generic longitudinal adjuster is disclosed in EP 0 816 158 A2. The longitudinal adjuster comprises a clamp connected to the lower rail and a clamp connected to the upper rail. In the event of a crash said clamps are interlocked and the forces occurring in the event of a crash are introduced into the vehicle structure via the clamps.